Little Wonders
by Akuma Shoujo23
Summary: "Corporal," She said, her voice devoid of all emotion, "What happened to Eren?". Levi sighed before answering Mikasa's question, "Hanji happened." Hanji, the ever enthusiastic scientist, gives Eren a shot of a new concoction with questionable properties, which turns him into a child, and unfortunately for a certain Corporal Levi, a cute child. Child! Eren and parental! Levi.
1. It was Hanji's Stupid Idea!

**So I was on Zero-chan the other day and I saw this madly adorable picture of Levi carrying a child Eren, and OHMAGOB, IT WAS SO FREAKING ADORABLE! So with that picture as inspiration, two cups of coffee and one all-nighter, I present to you, this Shingeki no Kyojin fic!**

* * *

"Stop! No! Get away from me!" Eren screamed, trying his best to squirm out of the tight leather straps that held his limbs and chest to a bed, while Hanji Zoe approached him with a manic smile and a large hypodermic needle, filled with a very questionable looking yellow liquid, in her right hand.

"Now, now, Eren, this won't be so bad, you'll just feel a prick, I promise." Her smile grew wider and she inched even closer.

"I'm not taking it until you tell me what the hell it is!" The titan shifter yelled, bad memories of his father resurfacing. Eren's squirming escalated to struggling as Hanji rubbed a spot on his upper arm with an alcohol swab.

"Oh, come on," she pouted, "Think of it, you're doing this for science!"

"NO! STOP!"

"Aww_, come on!_"

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?!" A new voice boomed interrupting the small argument that was taking place. Both Hanji and Eren turned their heads to the direction of the doorway and unsurprisingly found Levi standing there, fuming, with his arms across his chest.

"I repeat," He said in a dangerously low tone, "What on Earth is going on here?" He enunciated each word slowly. He took a look around the room, his eyes falling on Eren strapped to the bed before flitting to Hanji and the large syringe in her hand. He raised an eyebrow.

"Corporal!" Eren shouted craning his neck so he could meet his superior's eyes, "She's-mmpf!" Hanji's hand slapped down on his mouth preventing him from saying anything more.

"Hanji…"

"W-Well, you see Levi, it's like this…er…" The bespectacled woman paused momentarily before continuing enthusiastically, "This is a mandatory vaccine!"

Levi looked unconvinced, "And you had to strap him to a bed because…?"

"Well, that is…er…he's afraid of needles!" Hanji almost felt proud of herself for coming up with that on the spot, Eren shook his head violently in protest, Hanji's hand was still uncomfortably clamped over his mouth, effectively preventing him from voicing out to the corporal that everything the woman had just said was a lie, a big fat lie, except maybe the part where he was afraid of needles but other than that, A LIE.

To further her case the scientist added, "Would I ever lie to you?"

"Yes." The corporal answered without even pausing to think about her question, to which Hanji pouted comically before swiftly stabbing the needle into Eren's arm.

"Mmmpf!" The boy let out a muffled yelp in response to the sudden pain and watched in horror as the liquid drained into his bloodstream.

"HANJI!"

"What? It's all over now!" She said, taking her hand off Eren's mouth. The boy immediately began yelling at her in anger.

"THE HELL?! YOU HIT MY FREAKING _BONE_! AND "MANDATORY VACCINE", MY ASS! YOU JUST MADE THAT UP SO YOU COULD SHOOT ME UP WITH GOD-KNOWS-WHAT!"

A moment of silence passed as Eren regained his breath.

"Hanji…" Levi said with his frighteningly familiar low voice, "Is that true?"

A few beads of sweat slid down Hanji's forehead, "Maybe…" But then she steeled herself, "It was for science, okay!"

Levi let out an annoyed sigh before moving to Eren and snapping off the straps that restrained him, the boy immediately sat up and gingerly squeezed the area on his arm, where the needle had gone in._ And hit my freaking bone!_ He thought sullenly, noting that it was swollen and red.

"Eren, go to your room, you have the rest of the day off."

Eren nodded numbly and shakily got to his feet, he was almost at the doorway when his whole body began to burn as though he had been lit on fire.

"AAARGH!" He screamed in agony and fell to the ground writhing.

"EREN!" Hanji and Levi cried out simultaneously, running towards him before stopping abruptly because…well…there was no Eren anymore, or to be more accurate, all that remained of the boy was a bunch of clothes.

"Oh my god!" Hanji squealed, to which Levi narrowed his eyes at how happily she was handling the situation, "I expected a fever with dizziness but not this!"

"Hanji, if you think this is amusing-" The corporal began hotly but was cut off by the sight of the bundle, _moving_.

"I saw that." Hanji breathed in answer to Levi's yet to be asked question.

"Stay back," Levi cautioned and slowly made his way to the bundle, which had mysteriously stopped moving, and flung Eren's jacket away, safe to say, he did _not _expect to see what he just saw.

"A child," He intoned in wonder, "A sleeping child, Hanji, what did you _do_?" He had expected thin air, a monster, heck even a mini-titan seemed more plausible, but, a child…? Realization struck hard, was this child…Eren?

"Wow! This is just, wow!" Hanji was ecstatic, jumping up and down before finally settling down to a kneeling position next to the peacefully slumbering child, "Aaah, I wonder what happened? I have to know! Maybe I should take a blood sample, wait! I should take a blood sample!"

"No." Levi said firmly, cutting off her excited jabbering and bent down to pick Eren up, trying his best to do so without waking him. His clothes were too big and his white shirt almost slipped right off. The man frowned and spied a soldier walking past.

"Hey, you!" He barked.

"Sir?" The soldier jogged up to him eying the child in the corporal's arms, he was curious but knew better than to ask questions.

"Run to the nearest care home and get a few sets of children's clothing." Levi then held up Eren, "His size."

"Yessir!" The man said with a salute and ran off to complete his task.

Levi turned to Hanji, "When will he return to his normal self?"

To this question Hanji thoughtfully brushed her chin, "Hmm…" She contemplated deeply for a while.

"Well?"

"To be frank…I don't know!"

The man almost dropped Eren in shock, "You don't know?"

"Well…" she whispered, "If you let me examine him…" She had a grin plastered on her face, a crazy one.

Levi instinctively held the child closer, "No." He repeated just as firmly as the last time.

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh come o-"

"Corporal?" A soft feminine voice asked and Levi recognized it instantly.

"Petra, yes?"

Petra Ral walked in with a stack of papers in her arms, "The reports from squad 7 are-Corporal! Is that your child?!" She dropped the reports and began hovering over Eren, cooing softly about how cute he was.

"Wh-what?" Levi spluttered but he was ignored by the girl.

"Is he?" She asked finally tearing her eyes away from the child, a mad blush formed on her face, "Who's his mother?" she asked in awe, wondering about what kind of woman could win the Corporal's heart and to even have a child with him. She felt a pang of jealousy tug at her heart.

Reading what was on her mind, Levi began blushing as well, "NO! He is not mine!"

It took a few seconds to compute what the Corporal had just said, "EH?!" She exclaimed in bewilderment and he head snapped to where Hanji stood looking yearningly at Eren, "Th-Then Hanji, he's yours? But, but it doesn't match up! We would've noticed if you were pregnant! I mean-I mean he only looks about two and…and…" Petra rambled in confusion clutching at her head.

"Petra." Levi said, trying to get her attention, a wave of frustration washed over him when the girl didn't respond, "Petra!" He called louder, balancing Eren on one arm and snapping his fingers with the other.

"Y-yes?"

"This is actually Eren."

"EEH?!"

* * *

Mikasa was running a few laps around the training grounds, a ritual she had always maintained before every meal, usually Eren would run with her, but today Hanji had called him to her office and Eren had asked her to go on without him. She tugged at the edge of her scarf absently before coming to an abrupt halt. Her Eren senses were tingling. Frowning lightly she decided to go check on him to make sure he was okay.

* * *

"Sir! I've got the clothes you requested!" The soldier Levi had called earlier handed a large bag to Levi before saluting and made his way out.

Petra and Hanji eagerly spilled out the clothes onto a nearby table after having snatched the bag away from Levi, who now hovered around them as the two sorted out the contents.

"Oh my, this is so cute! Don't you think this will suit him perfectly?" Petra gushed, holding up a small shirt with a rabbit sewn on it, "He'd look perfectly angelic with this on."

Frankly, Levi couldn't see what the point was, clothes were clothes. Although, he did grudgingly admit that while Eren was in his current form, he _would_ look remarkably in it.

Hanji giggled and the Corporal felt the hairs on his neck stand up. She held up a pair of grey shorts, "This will go with the shirt you picked out, Petra!"

The two females began laughing and talking excitedly.

"-this jacket!"

"-oh but this coat!"

"-aww, look at these tiny shoes!"

Levi nodded in approval at the sight of the shoes, he had forgotten to mention footwear, but it seemed the soldier he had asked seemed to have remembered. The sound of approaching footsteps was heard and Mikasa Ackerman entered the room.

"Why are you here?" Levi asked feeling exhausted for some reason, he had a guess as to what she would say though.

"Eren, where is he?" He had guessed right.

"Well…" The corporal began but stopped when he saw Mikasa's eyes travel to the child in his arms.

"Corporal." She said, her voice devoid of all emotion, "What have you done to Eren?"

Levi sighed before answering Mikasa's question, "Hanji happened." At that point, Eren stirred and slowly opened his eyes, his large, expressive green eyes now had a look of childish innocence to them. He yawned and looked around him, sticking his thumb into his mouth, then his eyes fell on Mikasa. His face instantly lost all traces of sleepiness as he grinned widely and held out his arms to his now much older adoptive sister.

"M'kasa!"

* * *

**Oh my god, the mental image I am getting of a two year-old Eren is just KILLING me, he's too cute! After this chapter most chapters will be seperate one-shots about little Eren and his adventures. I'm open to suggestions so if you want a particular idea to be written, PM me or drop a review!**

**If you liked this, please go ahead and review! Bye!**


	2. And It's All Levi's Fault

**Here it is, the second chapter!**

* * *

"So you're telling me," Chief Irvin began, his brows knit together in a half frown, "That this child is Eren?" He stared at the two members of the Scouting Legion along with a child, who sat in front of him, Mikasa and Corporal Levi. Except, apparently the child in Mikasa's arms, was a third member_, apparently_. He could already feel a headache coming.

Levi and Mikasa nodded in reply while Eren had begun to chew on an end of his sister's scarf.

Mikasa didn't let this go unnoticed and gently pried away the material from his tiny hands and mouth.

"M'kasa!" Eren protested, trying to grab back the scarf.

"If you chew that, you'll get a tummy-ache, Eren." She said, softly patting his head before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"But! But! Uuh…" The little boy continued his protesting but stopped when he couldn't think of anything to say and just quietly snuggled up to Mikasa, laying his head on her shoulder.

Irvin watched the exchange in silence and chuckled, all traces of his oncoming headache gone.

Levi raised an eyebrow, "You're taking this surprisingly well." He commented.

The blonde haired chief smiled and placed his hands on his hips, "Well, it was hard to take at first, but Eren's cute and it won't do any harm if he's like this for a couple of days." He let out a hearty laugh, "This might even do the kid a lot of good. Heck, it'll do everyone some good by giving them a chance to unwind!"

He continued his laughing only to stop when he realized that both Mikasa AND Levi were giving him slightly uncomfortable looks.

"What's wrong you two?" He asked.

"Weren't you listening when I said Hanji doesn't know when he'll go back to normal?" Levi questioned in exasperation.

The Scouting Legion's chief's face adopted a blank look as he stared at his subordinates.

"Uh no…" He mumbled, "I don't think I caught that part…"

Levi face-palmed and Mikasa was blissfully oblivious to the whole exchange, after all, who could blame her? She had finally got what she wanted; To hold Eren close to her while protecting him and damn right she was enjoying every bit of it.

* * *

After the chief finally recovered from his shock he mumbled something along the lines of Levi and Mikasa would have to take care of Eren.

Oh the joy for Mikasa and Oh the horror for Levi.

* * *

"The stupid Legion's gonna be turned up on its ass…" Levis mumbled ominously as Eren tugged on his hair and giggled. He was in his alone in his office with the brat, Mikasa had been called away by someone, so it was up to him to take care of the brat.

"Stop that, brat!" He snapped in irritation. Of course it was completely ineffective, it only made Eren giggle harder and pull on his hair even more.

This did nothing to improve the Corporal's mood. Nothing at all, so it was no surprise when the man decided to lose his patience.

"I…said…stop!" He growled with a menacing glower and put the child down rather roughly.

Eren stared at him in fear. He whimpered and began sniffling; soon fat tears began making their way down his cheeks as he started to sob.

_Oh shit_. Levi thought slightly shocked, _why the hell did he start crying?_

"Oi, stop crying." He said gruffly reaching out to try and stop the child's tears.

Eren flinched at the man's touch, "E-Eren's sowwy!" He bawled, "Pl-please d-d-don' hit m-me!"

"Huh? What do you mea-" He started to ask before Eren's crying became notably more distressed.

"Eren's sowwy!" With that the little boy bolted out of the room as fast as his tiny legs would take him.

_Oh shit, shit, shit!_ Levi thought as he raced out of his office to get Eren back, he half-panicked when he saw the empty hallway, where had Eren run off to?

_Dammit! What if he trips? Where the hell is he?! Shit! This is all my fault!_ The corporal's mind was filled with guilt as he continued to search. Eren hadn't gone to the cafeteria, the few soldiers in there confirmed it. Not in the library, not in the-

He heard a cry of pain coming from the empty courtyard_. Eren!_

Sure enough it was Eren, the child had fallen down and skinned his knees quite badly. Levi felt his heart sink in guilt and the loud cries decreased to quiet sobs.

"Eren! Oh god, Eren!" The Corporal didn't wait for the boy to respond and just scooped him up in his arms, hugging him tightly, "Oh god, Eren, I was so worried." He breathed into the child's hair.

"S-Sowwy…" Eren hiccupped.

"Don't be, it's my fault, it's my fault…" Levi said comfortingly as he began walking to Hanji's room to get the little boy's knees patched up, as well as to ask what triggered Eren into being so afraid of him.

* * *

"Well, you see, Levi, it's like this," Hanji started, tickling Eren under the chin, causing the boy to let out a squeal of laughter, "Oh my, I never knew you ticklish!" She said with a giggle and lightly poked his nose, "So soft…" She sighed in happiness completely ignoring Levi, who was also in the room.

The man in question cleared his throat, "You were saying?" Levi asked, gesturing for the lady to go on.

"Oh-er…yeah," Hanji tore herself away from Eren so she could answer her friend without getting distracted, "He has all of his memories while he was fifteen, that's why he recognized us, see?"

"Okay…go on, I have a feeling the story isn't finished."

"Of course it isn't! Where's the fun in that?" Hanji sighed and looked at him pityingly, annoying the Corporal to no end, "Basically, his brain has made most of his fifteen year-old memories into a form that his two year-old mind can understand!" She grinned widely, awaiting a response from Levi.

"Okay, I get it, but that still doesn't answer my question as to why he ran away when I touched him."

Hanji sighed dramatically, "Uh, hello? You used to kick him around all the time when he was fifteen!"

Levi furrowed his brow, "So? He always seemed pretty fine about it."

Hanji smiled sadly at her friend, "He 'seemed' fine, but I don't think he was inside, think about it, he found out he was a titan-shifter, he was called a monster, people hated him, he was constantly watched and reminded that one slip-up and he would be killed."

The dark-haired corporal shifted guiltily as he glanced at the current Eren, who was playing with one of Hanji's empty plastic bottles, "What about it?" He mumbled.

"I'm just saying that maybe he actually was hurt or scared every time you kicked him…" She trailed off trying to figure out how to put what she wanted to say in words.

"It's fine, I get it."

A knock on the door was heard.

"Excuse me." Mikasa's voice could be heard.

"Come in." Hanji called out and Mikasa entered the room and she wasn't looking very happy, she ignored the two adults and picked Eren up.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Mm-hm!" The little boy replied and Mikasa smiled in relief before snapping her head to where Levi stood. She narrowed her eyes and walked towards Levi.

"The soldiers told me about what happened." She said curtly and then swiftly kicked the corporal in his groin.

"Oompf!" Levi buckled to his knees in pain as he glared at Eren's sister with watery eyes, the boy himself had no idea what was going on and Hanji started shrieking in laughter.

"Payback for Eren." Mikasa then exited with Eren.

"Oh man, Levi, she got you good!"

"That shitty brat!" Levi growled.

"She kicked you in the balls, man!"

* * *

**Hehe second chapter, yay!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, faved and followed, I feel so happy seeing those numbers! **

**If you have anything you want me to make little Eren do, just ask!**

**Bye and don't forget to review!**


	3. Yep, he's going soft

Four days had passed and there was still no sign of Eren going back to his normal self anytime soon.

"Waah, Eren, you're so small…" Armin said in wonder after absorbing the shock of seeing a de-aged Eren, he chuckled, "It's kinda weird that I'm taller than you now."

Mikasa and Levi stared at the blonde-haired scout, they hadn't expected him to take the news so well. After some initial disbelief, Armin had accepted everything with a grin and was now even squatting down and playing with the child.

Seriously.

Mikasa thought he'd be suspicious, thinking that a prank was being pulled.

Levi thought that he'd have a heart-attack right then and there.

In fact the two of them had, unbeknownst to each other and everyone else, secretly been looking forward to seeing his reaction.

To say they were disappointed was somewhat of an understatement.

"Oi, stupid woman." Levi began, casting a glance at Mikasa, he was still seething from the incident, _that_ incident, he didn't even want to think about it, "Didn't the Military Police request your presence today?"

"They did." She replied simply.

A vein twitched in the young Corporal's temple in response to her somewhat nonchalant reply, "Aren't you going?"

Mikasa gave him a look that clearly stated, '_Do you think I'd leave my adorable baby brother in_ your _care?_',but in the end all she stated was, "I'm not going, I need to take care of Eren."

The vein now bulged very prominently as Levi realized the underlying message in her words; did she really think that _he_, _the_ Lance Corporal Levi, was incapable of watching a child without assistance?

Mikasa narrowed her eyes opening her mouth ever so slightly to retort when Armin, who had sensed an oncoming fight rushed in to stop it.

"Come on now, Mikasa, I'm sure Eren will be fine with the Corporal- I mean, just give him a chance." The blonde said in a rush.

The lack haired girl still looked quite unconvinced.

"And I'll check up on him every hour or so!" Armin hastily finished.

Mikasa took in a deep breath and nodded, "Eren, I'll be going for a little while, be careful okay?" She effortlessly picked Eren up and gave him a kiss on the forehead before handing him to Levi with a death glare, which the Corporal was all too glad to return.

Levi stood staring at the girl's retreating back before barking to Armin, "You should head to training now!"

Armin jumped in fright and nodded, "Bye Eren." He said with a wave as he set off in a quick to the direction of the training fields.

"Bye-Bye!" Eren said with an enthusiastic wave and then turned to face Levi, "Uncle Levi," He started, tugging at the Corporal's cravat playfully.

"Yeah?" Levi asked and then paused in shock, "Wait, what did you just call me, Eren?"

"Uncle Levi, Auntie Hanji tol' me you'd be lotsa happy!" The toddler then attempted to chew on Levi's cravat.

With a sigh, Levi thwarted Eren's attempts, what was up with the child and his strange desire to chew on scarves and cravats? And more importantly what on earth was Hanji thinking telling the child such things? He sighed again, only this time, much deeper, never in his life, had the Lance Corporal Levi, felt so defeated.

* * *

"Nuh-uh! I don' wanna!"

"Brat, you will eat this!" Levi growled, his patience running dangerously thin, five attempts to get Eren to eat his sandwich, five attempts all complete failures.

Eren flinched at the Corporal's tone, "Uncle Levi, you don' like me no more?" He asked with a downcast expression.

Levi suddenly felt guilty and decided to soften his tone, "Okay, what do you want me to do in order to get you to eat this sandwich?" He asked, trying his best to smile.

The toddler brightened up immediately and cheerfully replied, "Horsey!"

And so that was the story of why Levi was on all fours giving Eren a ride, it was just to get the damn kid to eat, he kept telling himself, it was most definitely not because he felt happy whenever Eren called him "Uncle", oh no, perish that thought.

"Faster Horsey, faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, damn brat!"

* * *

The titan was advancing towards him, its mouth turned upwards in a hideous grin, exposing all its teeth. All its ugly, bloodied teeth.

"Mama…" Eren whimpered, reaching out to hold his mother's hand, so that the two of them could run away, "Mama…It's scary…Eren's scared…"

"We'll be okay, Eren." His mother said with a comforting smile, "We'll be-"

The titan grabbed her.

The titan ate her.

It ate her.

It _ate_ her, his _mama_, his _one_ and _only_ mama.

* * *

Levi woke up to the sound of whimpering. Opening his eyes groggily the man propped himself upright with one elbow and turned to where the noise was coming from, it was Eren, the kid was trembling and looked like he was suffering from a nightmare. With a concerned look the corporal sat up and began to gently shake Eren awake.

"Eren," Levi began softly, not wanting to startle him, "Eren, wake up."

Eren opened his eyes with a start, tears were rolling down his cheeks as he flung himself onto Levi.

"It's okay," Levi whispered comfortingly, he lay back down on his bed and pulled Eren close to him in a tight embrace. A few minutes later the child's breathing became soft and regular. Letting out a grateful sigh, the Lance Corporal closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. For some reason, it was really starting to bug him whenever the kid cried. _Damn._ He thought. _I hope I'm not going soft_.

* * *

**-Bonus-**

"You want a story?" Levi asked incredulously as he sat behind his desk, doing his long ignored paperwork, which to his horror, had piled up in _disorganized_ stacks.

"Uh-huh." Eren said with a nod, his big green eyes wide with hope.

Levi pulled the toddler to his lap and began wracking his brain, he was many things but never had he been a good story-teller. Finally he seemed to come up with something.

"Once upon a time…" The Lance corporal began, he knit his eyebrows in a frown, this was a lot harder than he imagined.

"Once upwon a time?" Eren prompted, tugging at the man's sleeve.

"Well, ahem, once upon a time, there was a tiger," He began again, "And he got eaten by a titan and died. The end."

Levi looked down at Eren and was shocked to see the child tearing. He felt like kicking himself when he realized why.

"I-I don' like that stowy!"

With a bang, Levi's office door was flung open and in stepped a clearly unhappy Mikasa.

"You're dead." She said simply.

* * *

**Hi everyone, sorry for not updating for two weeks! School just started and on top of that, my cousin decided to get married for some strange reason so the past two weeks have been awful *cries*.**

**But I'm also really happy, I mean I got so many reviews, follows and favs! THANK YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Also, that story Levi told Eren was based off on a real bed-time story my big bro told me when I was little; "Once upon a time, there was a tiger, the tiger died. The end." **

**He's so mean! But in the end I still love that darn jerk XD!**

**Bye and don't forget to review!**


	4. He felt very guilty now

"Eren! Uncle Irvin got you something nice!" Irvin called out cheerfully to the toddler, who was on the ground, playing with a few colourful wooden blocks. He waved a bag in the air.

"Uncle Irvin!" said toddler, aka Eren/baby Eren/Kid/brat/Pumpkin (Petra)/Baby potato (Sasha) answered, a huge grin on his face, he stumbled over to the blonde commander and wrapped his little arms around the man's legs, Irvin chuckled, at Eren's current state, the child just barely managed to reach his knees. He bent down and ruffled the toddler's hair.

"Take this," Irvin handed the small bag to a very gleeful toddler, his voice dropped down to a whisper, "Don't tell Levi I got this for you, okay?"

Eren nodded furiously in agreement and Irvin departed with a wave of his hand.

Levi, who had been watching this exchange from his seat on the sofa, merely rolled his eyes. It was almost ten days now and most people had pretty much given up on Eren going back to his normal self, or that he even had another self to go back into.

The doors swung open again, Levi's head snapped up to see who it was and felt his left eyebrow twitch in annoyance, Commander Dot Pixis was here.

Now, on any normal day, Levi didn't really mind Pixis, but ever since Eren de-aged, no day had been normal and like many other people, Dot Pixis was prone to spoiling Eren and heaping the child with gifts of toys and sweets. Actually, Levi didn't even mind people spoiling Eren at all, if he did, then he would be a hypocrite of the highest degree, but, he had to say, when it boiled down to things, Dot Pixis went a little too far with the "Let's spoil Eren rotten" business. Way too far, in fact the Lance Corporal wondered if the Commander spent all his money and free time hunting down things to give Eren.

"Eren, my boy!" Pixis's voice boomed, "How's my favourite grandson doing?"

"Grumpy!" Eren squealed in reply as he felt strong arms scoop him up.

Levi snorted, "You were never even married you old fart, how the heck can you have grandkids?"

Pixis tutted in disapproval, "Now, Now Levi, my boy, you should understand that when a man reaches a specific age, he will want grandchildren, being married or not is not an issue any more."

Levi really felt like banging his head somewhere, the Commander made absolutely no sense.

"You must be going senile you old fart." He mumbled.

* * *

"We have a meeting now?! Of all times, now?!" Hanji almost screamed, tossing up her research papers in frustration.

The young scout who had delivered her message backed away, slightly afraid of what she might do to him, a bead of sweat ran down his brow, "Uh..y-yes Ma'am" He stuttered.

"Oh to hell with it! Those evil science obstructers!" The brunette pushed her chair away from her desk and got up, she shot a glance to the boy, who now stood at the very corner of the room, "Am I the only one? Did they only want to obstruct me? Why aren't they calling anyone else? Why is it always meeee?!" She marched up to the boy and took him by his shoulders and began shaking him fiercely.

"Why me? Why? Why? Why?"

The boy now had tears in his eyes, "I-I'm sorry Ma'am! I-I'm t-terribly s-sorry!"

"Oi, Shitty Glasses, are you trying to kill that brat?" Levi walked in and roughly yanked the boy away from Hanji, "Oi, you okay?" He asked, his usual gruff manner hiding the concern lacing his question.

"I-I-" The scout stuttered as he furiously wiped away a few stray tears.

"You're new here aren't you?" Levi interrupted, "Word of advice; If you have anything to say to shitty glasses, don't ever come alone, the only way to take her down is to come in a pack. Go back to your quarters."

The boy gratefully scampered off and Levi turned to Hanji, the latter was pouting, "Come on, we have to go now, Ackerman and Irvin are already there."

"Boo! You suck Levi! You're supposed to be on my side! On science's side! Boo!" She kept complaining throughout the walk to the small meeting room, quite suddenly she paused, "Oh, by the way, if both you and Mikasa have to attend, who's taking care of Eren."

"….I left him in the care of some soldiers."

Hanji smirked, "Aww, Uncle Levi is so worried! That's so cute!"

"Oh shut up Shitty Glasses!"

* * *

"Umm…" Eren tugged at the trousers of one of the two scouts tasked to taking care of him.

"Hn?" The bearded man sneered looking away from his mug of beer, "Ya need something, titan brat?"

Eren backed away fearfully, "Um…no…I…"

The man's companion laughed, a harsh bark that echoed loudly and sent shivers down the child's spine, "Oi, Oi, Berker, you're scarin' the brat, well it's not like he's a big scary titan now is it?"

Both men were now howling with laughter.

"Say, brat…" Berker's eyes glinted as he towered over Eren, "How's about you, me and Patton over there, play a little game?"

The child stiffened up and hugged the tiny stuffed kitten toy he held in his hand, "Uncle Levi t-tol' me n-not to p-play wi' you…" He shut his eyes tightly as the man inched closer.

"Oh he did, didn't he? How sad, you'll just have to ignore that little order then, come on brat! We'll take you somewhere fun!" With that Berker roughly yanked Eren, the child writhed andscreamed trying to break away from the stronger man's hold.

"No! Lemme go! No!"

"Shut it, titan-brat!" Patton snapped, "I'm sick of you walkin' around like ya own the damn place, It's time somebody showed you who the boss is!"

* * *

"Stupid shitty meeting." Levi muttered under his breath as walked back to where he left Eren with the two soldiers, Mikasa accompanied him.

"It was a waste of time." Mikasa agreed with him, surprisingly, "Hey, isn't this the spot where you left Eren with those two?"

The Corporal paused in his tracks, a frown forming on his face, "Hm, you're right, but no one's here."

Mikasa had a bad feeling about this, "You don't possibly think…that they?"

Levi caught on her feeling and paled, "I highly doubt that they-"

"Corporal Levi!" He was interrupted by a boy running towards him, it was the scout he'd rescued from Hanji earlier that day.

"Yes?" He snapped annoyed at being called out while Eren was missing.

"T-Two men, they took Yeager to, to the old warehouse round back!" He panted.

Levi and Mikasa flashed each other a glance before taking off to the warehouse, both of them had only one thing running through their heads: Berker and Patton were just two dead men now.

* * *

"C'mon brat, cry s'more!" Patton taunted Holdingg the tip of his dagger in front of Eren's face, the child was crying loudly, there were already a few lines of red on his blue cotton t-shirt.

"Damn!" Berker swore, "I hate the fact that a monster like you can walk free! It pisses me off!"

"I-I'm not a m-monster…" Eren sobbed.

"Oh? Then what are ya?" Patton asked spitefully, bring down the dagger in one swift motion across the child's chest. Eren screamed in pain, "Tell me, what are ya?"

"I-I'm Eren-"

The sound of the door being opened- actually kicked opened was heard.

Before Levi could even hope to her back, Mikasa had jumped on the two scouts and proceeded to very thoroughly beat them up.

"-Stop!"

"Corporal stop her!"

Levi smiled sadistically, "Sure, but I'll warn you, as soon as I stop her, I'm writing the two of you as slated to the chopping block, your choice, men."

Berker and Patton began to plead for their lives, but the Corporal and Mikasa were deaf to everything but the sound of Eren's cries.

-15 minutes later (you really don't want to know the gory details)-

"There, there Eren…" Mikasa cooed softly as she hoisted the crying child by her hip, he had refused to go to Levi, "We'll see Auntie Hanji and it'll stop hurting, okay?"

"Mmm…" Was all he mumbled in reply.

"Oi, Eren, how about this, when you're better, I'll take you out into the town?" Levi awkwardly tried comforting him.

"I won't trust you with him!" Mikasa interjected, "If you're going, I'm coming too."

The Corporal sighed in frustration, "My wallet will not survive that trip." He complained.

"Whatever, shorty." Mikasa insulted very uncharacteristically.

"Excuse me?" Levi raised an eyerow.

At the sight of them bickering, Eren began to giggle. Seeing that they finally managed to bring a smile to the child's face, Mikasa and Levi decided, that maybe, just maybe, they could start to get along, maybe.

Mikasa jabbed Levi in the side.

Or maybe not.

* * *

**-Bonus-**

"Uncle Levi, are you a bad, bad man?" Eren asked innocently from his post on Levi's lap.

"What?" The raven haired Corporal setting his pen down, "How on earth did you get that idea into your head?"

Eren tilted his head cutely as he answered, "M'kasa tol' me that you're a bad, bad man and that you eat bunnies!"

Levi sighed in frustration, this was the seventh time, and he counted, that Mikasa had told Eren some cock and bull story about him. He had some idea as to why the girl hated him, but had absolutely none as to why she would go out of her way to make Eren hate him too.

First it had been children, Mikasa had told Eren that he kidnapped children and tossed them into rivers in little sacks. It had taken him two whole days to convince the child that he would never do that.

The second time, she told Eren that Levi was actually not a man but a titan in disguise. It didn't seem to do the trick though as Eren had immediately pointed out that "Uncle Levi ain't tall enough."

The third time, oh the third time, she told the child that he was actually female. Fortunately this time too, Eren had believed him.

The fourth time, she told Eren that he was evil, he had hought that she had finally run out of ideas.

The fifth time, she told Eren that Levi secretly killed all his men. It seemed that his previous thought of Mikasa running out of ideas was way off target.

The sixth time, here Levi had to admit, Mikasa had been quite creative with this one. She had told Eren, with fake tears in her eyes, mind you, that Levi was abusing her. Eren had been horrified and had proclaimed that he "Hated Uncle Levi". Convincing the child that Mikasa was only joking took a full four days this time.

"-really eat bunnies?"

Levi snapped out of his train of thought to see a quite distressed Eren tugging at his sleeve, demanding to know if he ate bunnies. The man sighed again, but this time out of weariness.

"No Eren, I do not eat bunnies."

* * *

**-Extra Bonus thingy! The mad author's notes for this chapter-**

I am warning you beforehand, this is extreme madness, read at your own risk

Irvin + Pixis spoil Eren- Levi is annoyed (coz he jealous!)

Mikasa and Levi have to go to some stupid meeting- reluctantly leave Eren.

Two men start bullying Eren- take him to an old warehouse and rough him up a little

Levi and Mikasa return and *Le gasp* No Eren! Go around questioning ppl and notice the warehouse has been used recently, dun DUN DUN!

Heads rolling. Blood! *sploosh*! Out the front window!

Nah, just kidding! Here's what actually happened

Blah! Child! How could u?! Blah! Blah! Die! Blah! Blah! Wussy! Eren! Blah! Blah! Are u blakay? Blah! Bah! Moo! Mehh! Woof! Mrow! Nyah! Meow! Buck-buck! Oink-oink! Winnie the Pooh! Blah! Johnny Depp! Blah! Blah! Bond, Jams Bond! Chemically! Blah! Wassup?! Chikan! Beef! Mutton! Party! Peace out!

Mikasa takes The Eren! Bye Bye! Levi was left to die!

Nah, just kidding.

* * *

**Those were literally my story notes, written about a week and a half ago, on two orange sticky notes. Please don't PM me with telephone numbers of councilors! **

**I am so sorry for the late update! It's just that I've been sick so…please forgive me? *Hands out terribly baked cookies* *sobs* sorry, I was never meant to cook…**

**Thank you The idiot with no name, for the idea of Eren getting bullied by soldiers! I hope you liked it!**

**And, I'm so sorry for forgetting to mention you in the previous chapter, so I'll say it now, thank you SylverEclipse for the nightmare suggestion!**

**I'm also really happy on how well my bonus story was received! As a treat you got another this chapter!**

**As for the many questions on pairings, well to be honest, I'm a Levi x Petra fan, but this story seems to have developed a mind of its own, so currently pairings are undecided.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! It makes me so happy!**

**P.S You guys should stop praising my brother's storytelling skills so much, he's a real narcissist! And he's mean to boot! If he can go into stores, asking for Black Butler manga for me, why can't he buy me a rubber chicken?!**

**P.P.S Human beans! This mad author has put up a poll about ideas on the next chapter! Be nice and vote on it, please? **


End file.
